Fabrication of prototype is required to discover in early stages any errors and factors which will complicate the production in large quantities. In order to save time and cost for prototyping, rapid prototyping method is introduced.
In most rapid prototyping methods, three dimensional shape data is approximated by two dimensional sectional data, and then three dimensional prototype is manufactured by layer-by-layer deposition using two dimensional sectional data.
There are two types in generating a layer; one is forming each layer by a phase change and the other is by simply cutting a sheet. The former approach requires much time, while the latter(sheet deposition approach) requires cost for post processing. The present invention is related to a rapid prototyping of sheet cutting type and focused on post processing.
There are several considerations for rapid prototyping system; low equipment price, low operating cost, high build speed, and less limitation on geometric shape. The most preferable type for the above considerations is sheet deposition type that laminates on layer at a time.
In the prior art, there are several rapid prototyping methods of sheet deposition type. LOM(Laminated Object Manufacturing) in FIG. 1 has found widespread use over the past years. However, the LOM system has the following demerits: 1. Excessive material left in the building block should be removed after completion of lamination; 2. There are limitations on the feasible geometric shape such as small radius holes and trapped volumes; 3. Deformation may occur due to the heat bonding process.